ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Probophobia
Probophobia was a robot from California that competed in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It reached the Heat Final in Season 2, and was the runner-up in the Nickelodeon US Championship, losing out to Panzer Mk 4 and Tyranabot respectively. It also took part in the Nickelodeon Vengeance and Challenge Belt competitions, losing to Spin Doctor and Tut Tut in those tournaments. Robot History Season 2 In its Round One battle, Probophobia faced Season 1 competitors Cyclone and fellow newcomers Spin Doctor. It began by charging straight into Cyclone, using its forks to deflect the latter’s disk as it spun up to speed. This charge dislodged Cyclone’s failsafe, which fell out completely as Probophobia lifted the immobilized machine onto its back. Probophobia and Spin Doctor then fought each other, but both went through as Refbot counted Cyclone out, before Dead Metal put Cyclone on the Floor Flipper and into the pit. In Round Two, Probophobia was drawn up against Snake Bite. Prior to entering the arena, Bob Allen of Team Viper joked that Probophobia’s forks resembled ‘a set of goalposts’, which led to an argument and a staged fist-fight between the two teams. Nevertheless, Probophobia started aggressively in this battle, charging straight into Snake Bite and attempting to lift it up. Snake Bite escaped, only to charge straight into Probophobia’s forks again and be hoisted up onto its side, falling off sideways. Probophobia lifted itself, allowing Snake Bite to shove it from the side, before retreating into Sir Killalot’s CPZ as its opponent gave chase. However, as Snake Bite ran up Probophobia’s forks a third time, Probophobia lifted it onto its side, skewering through one of the green machine’s wheel wells in the process. With Snake Bite held aloft, Probophobia carried its helpless opponent over to the pit release button, then lowered Snake Bite into the pit. Probophobia progressed to the Heat Final, where they met reigning US champions Panzer Mk 4. Probophobia began by getting underneath Panzer Mk 4, but not lifting it, only to be pushed around and steered into Sergeant Bash, who grabbed hold of one of its forks with his pincers. Sir Killalot also closed in as Probophobia struggled to escape, before Sergeant Bash let go and Panzer Mk 4 ran up Probophobia’s wedge at full speed, almost flying out of the arena in the process. Panzer Mk 4 shoved Probophobia into Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot again, but a mistake allowed Probophobia to momentarily lift it up. Panzer MK 4 recovered, again pushing Probophobia into Sir Killalot, then around the arena, where it became apparent that Probophobia was losing mobility. Probophobia became immobilized completely after Panzer Mk 4 shoved it onto the pit square, and was eliminated after Panzer MK 4 pressed the pit release button, and nudged the suspended machine down the opened pit. Nickelodeon Probophobia fought in the United States Championship in the Nickelodeon series. In its first fight, they went up against Phantasm whose only weapon was a spiked wedge after they had to remove their flipping arm and top armor to lose weight. Probophobia spent much of the match trying to get under Phantasm before eventually lifting it up, but not over. Phantasm then began smoking and eventually broke down, allowing Probophobia into the final against Tyranabot. Probophobia managed to push Tyranabot against the arena wall and a steam jet ripped off its stuffed tail. Tyranabot then pushed Probophobia across the arena and slammed it into Matilda's flywheel. Probophobia then started smoking and soon it had no drive. It tried to use its lifting forks as a walker to try and show mobility, but Refbot counted them out anyway. Sir Killalot grabbed Probophobia by the arm and dumped it into the Pit. Probophobia then fought in a Vengeance Match against Team Logicom's Spin Doctor. It was a very short match with Probophobia stabbing Spin Doctor with its spikes and knocking out its drive chain. Spin Doctor was then attacked by the House Robots and eliminated. Probophobia's final match in the series was the Challenge Belt tournament against reigning Belt Holders Tut Tut. Tut Tut managed to get several axe blows in and Probophobia slammed Tut Tut into the arena wall. Tut Tut axed Probophobia again and smoke began to pour out of it. Tut Tut pressed the Pit Button but Probophobia managed to use its lifting forks to roll its way away and continued to fight until time ran out. Tut Tut was declared the winner and got to take the Challenge Belt home. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Competitors Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Challenge Belt competitors Category:Robot Wars Vengeance competitors Category:Robot Wars Extreme Warriors Season 2 Competitors Category:Robots from California